Third Day War
The Third Day War is a current military conflict between the Kingdom of Irieu, the Ariquol Dominion and the Kingdom of Ciloumante. The Third Day War is a war of mutual destruction and revenge which began three days after the disappearance of Prince Adrian of Ciloumante. The disappearance of the Prince sparked a militant response from Ciloumante and their military allies the Ariquol Dominion. It is currently being fought exclusively on the island of Espion and has caused more than 30,000 deaths since its beginning. On April 21 the Exosimble Empire attempted to open negotiations between Ciloumante and Irieu. On the first day an armistice was agreed upon and lasted until May 1 when negotiations boiled down. Chronology The war started following the disappearance of the Ciloumante heir Prince Adrian during his visit to Porthaven. Within three days Ciloumante had offered Irieu an ultimatum stating that unless Prince Adrian is returned to Ciloumante alive and unharmed within a week Ciloumante would retaliate, though no specific form of retaliation was mentioned. The Exosimble Empire urged Ciloumante to extend the ultimatum's time frame to allow the Kingdom of Irieu to search for the prince and avoid a potentially catastrophic war. Ciloumante ignored the Exosimble Empire's advice and many believed Ciloumante was instigating a conflict with Irieu. On Thursday, March 7 in the evening protesters began to assemble at Irieu's embassy becoming aggressive with the guards of the embassy. After nightfall a riot formed, surrounding the ambassador's residency. In the chaos a small group of nationalists broke into the embassy's underground passage and detonated several barrels of gunpowder destroying the north wing of the embassy. Irieun nationalists retaliated by raiding and razing the Ciloumante embassy. There was little to no police interference in both events. After midnight on March 8 the Irieun embassy in Ariquol was raided and its ambassadors arrested as prisoners of war. Shortly after Ciloumante and Ariquol armies mobilized towards the border. Before sunrise on March 8 the Ciloumante Ministry of War sent a telegraph to the Irieun Ministry of Defence, a formal deceleration of a state of war between Ciloumante, Ariquol and Irieu. Shortly thereafter all three nations launched separate attacks on one another. The war has been mostly a standstill favoring Irieu's front in the north and Ciloumante's front in Ariadnus. Background Course of the War Peace Negotiations On April 21 the Exosimble Empire attempted to open diplomatic negotiations between the three nations as per agreement between Exosimble and Irieu. Ambassadors to Exosimble acted as representatives for each nation in Exosimble's capital Civitatem Mer. On day one of negotiations an armistice was agreed upon, but all nations held military control of the regions they had conquered during the course of the war. Many proposals were discussed but both sides were fairly uncooperative and stubborn. Ciloumante was convinced that Irieu kidnapped their prince and they continued to demand his release. Irieu insisted that they had no knowledge of the whereabouts of the prince. Negotiations lasted 10 days until Ciloumante left the negotiations and the war continued. Impact The war has had a profound impact on life in Irieu and Western Ciloumante. Irieu's agriculture has been extremely damaged by the war and much of its farmland has been destroyed due to the war. Nationalist movements in both nations were formed and many imperialists started to argue that all of Espion should be there's. Both views essentially heated the war to a fever pitch. Category:Third Day War